Encore
by kath0410
Summary: On a rainy New York evening, Quinn gets bored and decides to perform a solo show for g!p Rachel.


_I love to watch you touch yourself,_

_On rainy afternoons_

_The wandering hands_

_The soft little moans_

_Hips twitching_

_Wet fingers fucking_

_A solo show,_

_Performed for one_

_-Michael Faudet_

* * *

><p>It was a rainy evening in New York, and Rachel sat against the headboard of her bed, reading her script as she chewed on her pen. She underlined and circled a few lines and scribbled notes on the edges of the paper, quietly mumbling the words under her breath. Entranced by the thick stack of papers resting on her lap, she didn't notice that Quinn had already finished showering and was currently standing by the foot of the bed.<p>

"I'm bored."

Upon hearing Quinn's raspy voice, Rachel's snapped her head and glanced at her girlfriend. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw what Quinn was wearing – a sheer blue babydoll with cups that covered her breasts, the front opened that showed her toned abs, and a matching blue thong. Her honey golden locks loosely curled and damp, hazel eyes dark.

In her sweatpants, Rachel's cock immediately sprung to life.

"Oh my God," Rachel whimpered as Quinn sauntered towards her.

"I want to do something," Quinn husked as she crawled towards Rachel, hips swaying seductively.

"W-what is it?" Rachel swallowed, her gaze wandering down towards Quinn's cleavage.

Quinn just smirked and rubbed the bulge in Rachel's pants, eliciting a small moan. Rachel quickly put her script away and surged forward to kiss Quinn, but was denied when her girlfriend leaned back.

"Enjoy the show, Rachel," Quinn rasped out sultrily, tugging on Rachel's bottom lip before getting off the bed.

Gulping quietly, Rachel watched as Quinn swayed her hips, tantalizing and entrancing her. Quinn popped a CD inside the player and hit play, and a slow and sultry song started to play in the background. Rachel groaned, feeling her cock twitch in her sweats as Quinn smirked and began running her hands across her body.

Quinn twirled and swayed, grazing her fingers against her exposed pale skin, hazel eyes dark and her sharp jawline brought out by the moonlight that shed through the windows. Her movements were delicate, more beautiful than erotic. Rachel found herself frozen still by the way Quinn touched herself, hearing the soft moans fall off of her lips. Quinn cupped her right breast with one hand, and lightly stroked her crotch with the other, hips swaying and legs spread slightly.

Rachel whimpered and started to rub her now painfully hard dick in an attempt to relieve her discomfort.

"Touch yourself and I'll stop," Quinn warned, her hands stilled at her sides. "And that means no sex for you tonight, Rachel."

Almost immediately, Rachel sat still and removed her hand from the tent that had formed in her sweats. She watched as Quinn's eyes landed on the prominent bulge, tongue peeking out to lick her lips.

"Good girl," Quinn purred and resumed her movements.

Slowly, Quinn pulled off her babydoll, exposing the swell of her breasts to Rachel. Eyebrows furrowed, Rachel fought hard to resist the urge to rub herself and get off to watching Quinn touch herself right in front of her. And even though she _really _needed to touch herself, getting off with the use of her hands won't leave her satisfied for long. She needed Quinn's warm pussy sucking in her dick, clenching and squeezing her until she came inside.

And the thought of Quinn's dripping sex around her cock made Rachel even harder, if that was even possible.

The sound of a soft thud against the floor snapped Rachel out of her mini-fantasy, her gaze landing on the pert and full breasts that were now exposed to her. How she wanted to touch them and play with them, to hold them with her hands and suck and bite on those rosy nipples. But she knew that if she did, Quinn would stop and leave her hanging.

And that was something that Rachel didn't want to happen.

So Quinn did it for her. She cupped her breasts and rolled her nipples with her thumb and index finger, lips parted as musical moans tore through them. Leaving the other breast, Quinn lowered her left hand and slipped them inside her panties, and the groan that left Rachel was instantaneous. Rachel watched Quinn's fingers inside her panties, rubbing and stroking her pussy. Her cock twitched when Quinn pulled them out, fingers glistening with her arousal.

"Dear God," Rachel whimpered when Quinn placed the digits in her mouth, hazel eyes locked on her as she _sucked _off her own juices, her gaze smoldering and filled with desire. A smirk formed on Quinn's lips as she swirled her tongue around her fingers, taking Rachel's breath away. How Quinn could do something so sinful yet look so graceful was beyond Rachel, and it was all mind-numbing and surprising. In the most pleasant way, of course.

"Mmm," Quinn moaned as she withdrew her fingers from her lips with a small popping sound, and Rachel felt her cock pulse at the sight. "Delicious…"

Rachel held her breath, the soft and lustful music in the background accompanied with Quinn's heated gaze short-circuiting her brain and numbing her senses. Quinn hummed and swayed her hips, caressing her skin with her hands and fingertips grazing her hardened nipples. Rachel's breath hitched when Quinn started to pull her panties down, slowly exposing her shaved pussy that glistened with juices. The material fell to the floor, leaving Quinn fully exposed to Rachel.

The moonlight cast over Quinn's pale skin, giving her an ethereal glow that stole all the air away from Rachel's lungs. Brown eyes wandered up and down Quinn's body, lingering on the perky breasts and dripping sex.

"Beautiful," Rachel managed to croak out, gaze lingering on Quinn's shadowed face.

A soft smile curled on Quinn's lips as Rachel stared at her in awe and reverence. Even though she has seen Quinn naked many_, many _times before, nothing could ever stop Rachel from kissing all over her lover's slender frame and touching every expanse of skin available to her. _Sex. Fucking. Making love_. Rachel loved doing all those things to Quinn. Loved hearing her quiet moans when they took things slowly, or her loud screams that bounced off the walls of their bedroom as she pounded into Quinn with wild abandon, slender legs wrapping around her waist, urging Rachel to _fuck _her harder and faster.

The rain outside grew stronger, pattering on the windows and masking Quinn's languid moans as she spread her legs and ran a finger through her slit. Rachel watched as Quinn worked on her pussy, stroking, rubbing, and teasing. Quinn's breathing became ragged as she slipped two fingers inside her pussy, her other hand pleasuring her breasts.

A live show just for Rachel.

"Ohhh, baby…" Quinn gasped and threw her head back as she rubbed her walls with her fingers, with Rachel moaning and whimpering at the lustful scene unfolding right in front of her very eyes. Rachel moaned and clenched the sheets, Quinn fucking herself with two fingers knuckle deep inside of her sex and rubbing her clit in small circles. Her moans filled the room, louder than the rain that fell outside.

"God damn," Rachel gasped as Quinn's hips suddenly twitched, fingers thrusting furiously in and out of her pussy.

"Oh fuck yes, Rachel! Mmm, just like that," Quinn groaned and inserted another finger, stretching her pussy further.

"Does that feel good, Quinn? Do you love fucking yourself?" Rachel said through gritted teeth, feeling her control slipping as she watched Quinn's soaked fingers drilling her hole. "Are your fingers better than my dick?"

"God, no!" Quinn gasped, hazel eyes flying open as her thrusts started to slow down. "Your big cock is still the best at fucking me."

"Make yourself come, then I'll fuck your pussy fast and good," Rachel panted.

Quinn nodded vigorously and picked up the pace, screaming with each hard thrust that made Rachel's cock twitch violently. The squelching sounds coming from Quinn's pussy made Rachel lick her lips, her eyes on her lover's pussy. Finally, with one last thrust, Quinn fell apart around her fingers, eyes closed, lips parted in a scream as cum gushed out of her sex. Her hips jerked from the force of her orgasm, and Rachel groaned loudly at the sight.

Withdrawing her fingers from her pussy, Quinn whimpered and wobbled as she walked towards the bed, falling straight into Rachel's arms as she recovered from her orgasm.

"Thank you for the show, baby. You were beautiful and sexy," Rachel smiled, pressing her lips against Quinn's forehead.

"Yeah? You liked it?" Quinn asked, a smile tugging at her lips as she draped herself over Rachel's body.

"Mmhmm. I never knew that watching you masturbate could get me so hard," Rachel said with a laugh as she brought Quinn's hand to the bulge in her sweats. Quinn giggled and cupped the bulge, causing Rachel to groan loudly.

"Poor baby," Quinn crooned as she traced the outline of Rachel's penis. "Let me take care of that…"

"Can we skip the foreplay and oral? I _really _need you right now," Rachel pleaded, squirming when Quinn squeezed her clothed cock.

"Of course, Rachel," Quinn purred and kissed Rachel tenderly, pulling off her sweats in the process.

They kissed heatedly, with Rachel's hands roaming all over Quinn's naked body. Leaning back, she allowed Quinn to pull of her shirt and molded their naked bodies together, breasts rubbing as their tongues danced furiously. Lips still locked, Quinn pushed Rachel down on the bed and straddled her legs, lining up her pussy with Rachel's rock hard dick. Bending her knees, she lowered herself and Rachel moaned at the feel of Quinn's hot and tight pussy taking in every inch of her cock.

When Quinn dropped to the hilt, Rachel gripped her hips and started thrusting up, watching her cock slide in and out of Quinn's pussy.

"Fuck me, baby… Drill my pussy with that huge dick," Quinn moaned and rolled her hips.

Willingly, Rachel nodded and thrust upwards as Quinn sank down, eliciting a loud scream. Quinn bounced roughly on her dick, pussy walls fluttering around her length. Panting heavily, Rachel listened to the filthy squelching sounds coming from Quinn's pussy and the sound of their skin slapping as they fucked each other.

"Oh, oh yes! Love that dick inside me! AH!" Quinn moaned and screamed as she dug her fingernails into Rachel's stomach, bouncing and circling her hips as she clenched her pussy around Rachel's dick. Rachel moaned and _slammed _up into Quinn, earning another loud scream that drowned out the sound of rain and the erotic music playing in the background.

Rachel hissed, looking up to see Quinn's breasts bouncing with the roughness of her riding and back down to watch her cock sliding in and out of Quinn's pussy, coming out wetter each time. Quinn's moans and screams rose higher, and Rachel's balls started to tighten.

"I'm going to cum, Quinn," Rachel grunted as she sat up and buried her face into Quinn's shoulder. "Do you want me to cum in your pussy?"

"Fuck, yes! Dump your load in my pussy, Rachel!" Quinn moaned, fingers threading into Rachel's hair.

Rachel moaned and felt her hips jerk as her cum pulsed out of her cock, painting Quinn's walls with white. Quinn gasped and clenched her pussy muscles, milking every last drop of Rachel's sperm. Unsatisfied, Rachel kept pumping, feeling Quinn's cunt fluttering around her shaft.

"Cum for me, baby. Soak my dick with your hot cum," Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear, and with a broken gasp, Quinn came, her girl cum drenching Rachel's cock. Slowing down her thrusts, Rachel kissed Quinn until her body stopped trembling.

"So good," Quinn sighed against Rachel's lips, their bodies still intertwined. "Your cum feels so warm inside my pussy."

At this, Rachel felt her softening cock start to go hard again, causing Quinn to whimper.

"I just can't get enough of your pussy, baby. It's so hot and tight, even though I've fucked it many times," Rachel husked and tugged on Quinn's earlobe with her teeth. Quinn shuddered and Rachel continued trailing kisses down her neck, leaving small love bites all over the column of her throat.

"I can't get enough of your dick, either," Quinn gasped out as Rachel engulfed her right breast in her mouth, moving her hands to grip the brunette's shoulders. "So big and warm, and it makes me feel so full."

"Do you want me to fuck you again? Fill your pussy up until it can't take anymore?"

"Oh- yes! I want more of your cum until it seeps out of my pussy, Rachel," Quinn moaned as Rachel started thrusting weakly up into her.

"On your hands and knees, baby," Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear, feeling her lover shiver against her touch.

Quinn moaned and obeyed, wiggling her ass for good measure. Rachel groaned and palmed the globes of flesh, and Quinn started to squirm.

"C'mon, baby. Fuck me more," Quinn panted, craning her neck to look at Rachel's stiff pole. "Stick that dick in me."

Rachel growled and lined up the tip of her dick with Quinn's clenching hole and _slammed _right inside, causing her lover to scream out loud in surprise and pleasure. Bending forward, Rachel molded her breasts against Quinn's back and palmed her lover's pale and perky breasts, all the while pounding into her pussy.

The bed squeaked and groaned with the force of Rachel's thrusts, the headboard slamming against the wall as she pounded relentlessly into Quinn's sex.

"God, your pussy is taking me in so well," Rachel groaned, pressing her lips against the nape of Quinn's neck.

"Yes!" Quinn suddenly squeaked, and Rachel moaned at the feel of her tight walls clenching and milking her dick. "That's it, baby! Pound me some more!"

Growling like an animal, Rachel pinched and pulled on Quinn's nipples as she drilled deeper into Quinn, swearing for a moment that she hit her girlfriend's cervix. Brushing golden locks aside, Rachel breathed into Quinn's neck, greedily inhaling the scent of sweat and sex on her lover's skin.

"Rub your clit for me, baby. Rub yourself while I _fuck _your gorgeous pussy with my dick," Rachel groaned into Quinn's ear. Quinn panted heavily and complied, reaching in between her legs to stroke and rub her clit with furious circles.

Moaning brokenly, Rachel shifted slightly to differ her angle, until the tip of her dick hit Quinn's g-spot. Quinn gasped and shrieked as Rachel thrust into that spot, pushing her hips backward to fuck herself on Rachel's thick meat.

Quinn's walls clenched tightly around Rachel, signaling that she was close to her orgasm. Sensing this, Rachel caressed Quinn's skin and continued slamming her hips forward, until Quinn shook and fell forward, her orgasm crashing down on her in strong waves.

"Rachel!" Quinn moaned gutturally as Rachel continued to pump into her, chasing after her own orgasm.

"I'm close, baby. Just a little more," Rachel grunted, and with one final snap of her hips, she dumped her second load that night into Quinn's waiting pussy, moaning at the feel of warm walls clenching around her thick meat.

After pulsing out the last of her cum, Rachel pulled out and groaned at the sight of her cum seeping out of Quinn's reddened pussy and dripping onto the sheets. Unable to help herself, she swiped a finger across Quinn's slit and sucked on their combined cum, moaning at their combined taste.

Quinn rolled onto her back and motioned for Rachel to come closer. Smiling softly, Rachel situated herself in between Quinn's legs and pressed their lips together for a sweet and tender kiss.

"Are you okay? I wasn't too rough, was I?" Rachel asked, furrowing her eyebrows in worry as Quinn stroked her cheek.

"No, baby," Quinn smiled and wrapped her legs around Rachel's waist, hazel eyes beginning to brighten once more. "I like rough sometimes. You know that, right?"

Rachel nodded and buried her face into the crook of Quinn's neck, nuzzling the soft skin as she raked her nails across Quinn's sides.

"Take it slow this time?" Quinn said softly, reaching in between their bodies to stroke Rachel's now soft cock.

Rachel nodded and kissed Quinn as she slowly pushed inside, moaning at the slick heat that enveloped her shaft. Quinn's arms wrapped around her neck, legs hooked around her waist. Thrusting slowly, Rachel watched as Quinn's eyes fluttered shut, moans and groans falling off her lips. Rachel took in Quinn's features, watching as her expressions changed with each pump of her hips.

Quinn sighed and smiled at Rachel, hazel eyes filled with tenderness and trust. Rachel returned the smile and pumped faster, the slickness of Quinn's pussy aiding in her thrusts.

"You feel so good, baby… I love being in you like this," Rachel sighed as Quinn's pussy clenched possessively around her cock.

"Me too," Quinn purred, digging her heels into Rachel's ass and ran her hands up and down her back. "I love feeling every inch of your dick slowly pumping in and out of me…"

Rachel moaned and picked up her thrusts, listening to the beautiful moans that tore through Quinn's lips. Sighing contentedly, Quinn cupped Rachel's face and brought their lips together for a passionate kiss, sweat coating their heated bodies as they thrust into each other.

"I love you," Rachel confessed as she stared deeply into hazel eyes.

Quinn's eyes wavered with emotion as she whispered, "I love you too, Rachel."

Smiling softly, Rachel kissed Quinn's forehead and quickened her thrusts, cock twitching in Quinn's hot pussy. The pleasured moans coming from Quinn spurred Rachel on, and she dragged her cock against the walls of Quinn's sex.

"I'm close, Rachel," Quinn whimpered as she dug her nails into Rachel's shoulders, pussy walls clenching uncontrollably around Rachel's dick.

"Me too, baby. Come with me," Rachel groaned out, holding off her orgasm as best as she could.

Quinn moaned and Rachel felt her walls flutter one, two, three times before cum gushed out of her pussy, scalding Rachel's cock for the third time that night. Moaning loudly at the sensation, Rachel let herself go and pumped her seed deep inside Quinn's pussy, gasping and falling forward as her body trembled.

"Wow, you came a lot," Quinn laughed hoarsely as Rachel pulled out.

"I can't help it," Rachel laughed back as she kissed Quinn.

"Neither can I," Quinn confessed and reached for the remote that sat on their bedside table. She pointed it at the CD player and turned it off, with only the sound of the rain to hear. "Do you think I should do that again?"

Rachel giggled and ran her fingers through Quinn's hair. "Whatever you want, Quinn. Whatever you want."


End file.
